The Turning Point
by divdork
Summary: This is how in my mind I wish it would go I'm adding somethings that are big that I know wont be part of the actual movies. This story is just me having some fun with it, and seeing how it goes. With that here is my take on Reylo. Any Comments would be amazing since this is my first time. I really want to make this a good story.
1. Chapter 1

Story taking place right after the events of the last Jedi.

He stared heavily into the wall where just moments ago Rey had closes the doors to the Falcon. Sadness, loneliness, and anger…more anger overcame him. He stormed into the hanger where Hux was standing.

" Well Ren their gone, you let your personal ambition get in the way of ending the last of the the resistance!" Hux yelled not caring what Kylo Ren would do to him. Ren wanting to choke him stopped himself. He knew if he kept doing this he would push Hux even closer to turning on him.

"How are the ships looking?" Ignoring Huxs statement. Hux taken back by his actions.

" We only have one ship left and it needs to be repaired. We need to set up base to recover our resources. Also we should be reaching out to the other fleets to spread out." Kylo Ren nodded agreeing for once with him. " Then do it" he said in a harsh tone. He walked away into one of the caverns igniting his lightsaber. The crackle echoed around him as he slashed the rock into pieces. How could he have failed he thought, everything was in place for it to go his way. He stopped and looked had what his lightsaber had created.

The girl...Rey if she had just let go of it all. If he had just sensed the lack of Luke's physical presents. Hux was right he had let his ambition in the way. Ren sunk to his knees not able to think or feel. Why did he let this girl effect him so, and why even after Snoke being dead was he able to still see her. What did their connection mean. What was the force trying to do.

"Everyone is safe" said one of the resistance members. Rey nodded and took them out of hyperspace to conserve fuel. She looked over to Chewbacca and put her hand on his arm. He lost another friend. " I'm sorry Chewie.*she sighed* I feel as if I have disturbed your life and made a mess of it. This was never your fight. If there is anywhere you want to go I would understand." Chewbacca looked at her with sadness in his eye, with his other hand he gently placed it on her arm. He roared whispered whimpers as he tilted his head at her. Then he let out a playful roar.

Rey smiled, " Well of course I would miss you, and it would be very hard to replace Chewie." Rey stands, " Lets find somewhere to refuel and head back to Ahch-To. I know there isn't much there but at least it's somewhere out of sight from the First Order. Also I'm sure the caretakers won't be much thrilled that I'm returning." She scoffed and Chewie nodded a roar. " I'm headed to the main hold want anything?" he shaked his head. Rey turned right into Poe.

" Rey, Leia wants to speak with you in the crew's quarters." she slowly nodded, she wasn't ready to see Leia. Rey know that she would want to know everything that happened; and she knew she just wasn't ready to share her defeat with her son… Ben.

As she walked down the hall she could feel everyone; it felt as if she were in a wade of different emotions. As she drew closer to Leia the mood shifted to. Rey poked her head around the corner seeing Leia sitting on the edge of the bed. " Rey? No need to worry please come sit with me." she patted the next to her. Rey walked up and sat next to her looking straight into Leia's eyes. Before she could let Leia speak Rey cleared her throat. " Chewie is going to take us back to Ahch-To to recover. There is no radios or extra ships. Well there's not really much of anything, but it's a place to hide. Once everyone is on the island Chewie and I will fly back out to get supplies. I only know of one ally. Her name is Maz, she helped Finn and Han get BB-8 to you. If I could-" Leia put her hand put up cutting Rey off.

" Rey, dear stop for just a moment. You saved us, I have no doubt that Chewie will do everything that needs to be done. But you, Rey you must rest. I sense that you have not stopped since you left your home." Leia touched Rey's cheek." I'm sorry that you have had to grow so fast. You are barley an adult, and already have suffered great loss. I… well I just want to say that I understand. When I was young I had to watched Darth Vader destroy my home planet. Just know that I am here to listen. Of course I would love to know what happened while you were away but I can also see in your eyes that you are not ready." Rey breathed a sigh of relief at Leia's words.

"Thank you, I don't know how to feel about some of what happened. It was all so fast that now thinking back on it...it confuses me even more. Luke wasn't at all what I expected, he was a scared, broken man when we first met. I almost wondered if I had found the right man. He was hesitant of me the whole time I was there. I wished I had left him better than I had."

Leia raised her eyebrow. " You mean what happened on Crait was not your plan? Where did you go after you left Luke?" Rey realizing her words she had to explain to Leia now what happened. Why Luke and her didn't come together or sooner for that matter.

" When I was on the island with Luke he agreed to show me the ways of the force. During such I had moments almost like visions but real. Moments with your son Ben." Leia was staring at Rey with confusion not understanding what she was talking about. " We were connected and able to speak to one another. While one of our moments I had sensed conflict in him. A pull to the light…" she trailed off watching Leais face.

"But you weren't able to turn him were you.?"

" Not completely no. But Ben is in there somewhere! If he wasn't he wouldn't have killed Snoke!" Leia's eye got wide with this news.

" He killed Snoke do they know he did that?" Only fear and concern washed her face.

" I don't believe so or they wouldn't have followed him. Do you think that they would turn on him if they knew it was him?" Now Rey was concerned, but why. He chose his path he didn't want to be pulled to the light. He refused her how could she care what happened to him now. Then her words came back to her _Ben was in there somewhere._ Leia almost sensing Rey's mind trying tp put it at ease.

"Hope is a funny thing."


	2. Chapter 2

_Another morning on this cold, desolate planet_ he thought to himself. Ren stood up from the bed wrapping his cloak around his shoulders. There was nothing here, only his thoughts to haunt him. Thoughts of his mother, of the Resistance, the First Order, power, loneliness. Being here wasn't helping him with the darkside. It's been only a week on Crait and Ren was already starting to feel like a prisoner to his mind. He needed to think more about getting off this planet. To get away from himself, he needed a distraction. Pushed by his thoughts he wondered why it was taking slower than usual to recover. The First Order should have left this place and already on to the second or third planet by now. Ren looked out the door where a stormtrooper is walking past.

" You, trooper get over here." The trooper turns to him showing his attention. " Tell General Hux to meet me in the communications room immediately." he said sternly.

"Yes sir!" the stormtrooper left with hast.

Ren went to the communications room, watching everyone around him quickly steering clear of his way. He tried to only think of the tasks that needed to be done so they could leave this cold planet. To leave the planet where he last saw her. He didn't want to think about her again. He feared that thinking about her would summon a connection. Ren wasn't ready to see her, still upset and hurt of her decision. He still couldn't understand... he thought that his vision was clear of Rey. He thought that making her vision of him not bowing down to Snoke come true, that his vision of her joining him would also.

" Ren" Hux entered the room already annoyed. Ren faced him then looking down at the schematics of the ship.

" When will the fleet be ready to leave. It's been a week Hux, and every time I walk out here I feel as if there is no progress!" he said slamming his fist on the table.

" Well if you joined me and the other generals in some of the meetings you would know that repairing a ship of this size takes time and resources. Also you would have known that the Generals and I have decided to try to rebuild the Dreadnought. This will take even more time due to the supplies having to be sent here from other planets." Hux explained. Ren's body tensed up and started shaking with fury.

" You're doing what?" he stood straight up barley towering over Hux. " We can't continue to stay on this planet! The longer we stay the weaker we look, and the resistance knows where we are!" he shouted at Hux.

" I have a plan, it's to continue the Supreme Leaders vision! A galaxy ruled by the First Order. And what of you Kylo Ren. Once you have destroyed her what will you have left to do. You have no real goals. Face it Ren once your personal vendetta is fulfilled you will have nothing. You will be nothing." Hux stabbed Ren with his words. Ren didn't want to show the pain he felt by this, so he let his anger through by yelling and using the force to shove Hux backward hitting the wall. Hux grunted but chuckling. Ren then using the force to crush his throat, Hux still laughing threw the pain.

"Mind how you speak to me Hux, or it may be the last time." Ren quickly putting his arm down which sent Hux into the floor creating a crack. Ren stormed out of the room, and outside the hanger. " Prepare my ship!" he yelled at a random trooper. The stormtrooper scrambled around him

"Right away sir!" He ran towards the ship unhooking it, making sure it was fueled. " Sir it's ready." he stood next to boarding ramp. Ren didn't say anything back only walking heavily up the ramp and closing the doors behind him. Ren sat and set off entering the coordinates for Voss. He would show Hux who is really in charge and his plan for the galaxy.

Rey jolted out of her bed sweating, her body consumed by fear and loneliness. She looked all around the room to see if there was anything wrong, anything that was making her feel the way she did. Nothing… then there were no sounds surrounding her.

"Ben?" she whispered into the air. He came into focus in front of her just staring off not showing her any attention. She said his name louder, so he would face her. "Ben." He turned, his eyes glossed over. The emotions that were consuming her were coming from him.

"What do you want." he hissed.

" You're the one you connected with me!" her eyes narrowed.

" No! I want nothing to do with you. Leave me be scavenger!" he screamed turning away from her. She expected their connection to be gone, but she just sat there watching his shoulders heave from the staggered breathing. She wanted to yell back at him for insulting her, however she could not ignore his intense mood. Standing up, she slowly took a step towards him speaking softly.

" Ben, remember you're not alone." She reached out taking another step trying to comfort him.

" Stop calling me that." He sighed continuing to look in the other direction. Rey just stood there planning her words carefully not wanting to scare him off.

"Although you do believe me when I say you're not alone?" her stern yet quiet tone echoed in his ears. He wanted to tell her what she wanted to hear, yet the animosity took over his words.

" How dare you!" Turning to face her now so that she could see his eyes changing black. " How can you ask me that when you're the one that left. You're the one who refused me, even after offering your help!" he snapped. She was taken back but his words, and the intense glare he was shooting at her. There was something about this man's temper that let hers loose.

" You're twisting my words. I said I would help you turn to the light, not rule the galaxy with you!" She argued back. Her face was turning red from the heat she was feeling from inside. They stood there is silence, glaring at one another.

"Monster…" he muttered under his breath. She looked straight into his eyes, taking a step back.

"What!" she demanded. He also took a step away from her not leaving her eyes.

"It's what you called me the last time you looked at me like that. So it's safe to assume that is what you're thinking of me now, is it not?" he asked. To be honest Rey wasn't sure what she was thinking. She only knew that she didn't want him is her room. She sat back down on the edge of the bed looking down at her feet. _'Monster'_ Was he still a monster?

" Look all I know is that I woke up confused from the feeling of fear, and I just felt you near. If you don't want to talk then go, I'm not in the mood for this either." She looked up to him staring down at her. She wanted to know so badly what he was thinking, wishing she could use the force in their connection. Suddenly Rey heard footsteps coming down the hall towards her. Her eyes flashed at Ben then back to the door, would they see him with her?

Finn walked through waving his hand. " Morning Rey, are you ready to do another supply run? I know it's early, but I figured we could also try finding Maz again." Finn just stared at her with his big brown eyes. He couldn't see Ben, or he would have freaked out.

" Why can't I leave this connection already?" Kylo Ren questioned. Rey ignored his question not wanting Finn to find out.

" Yeah Finn we can go on another run. Maybe we will have better luck this time as well." She quickly responded.

" That traitor is still with you!" Kylo's voice raised.

"Oh and maybe we could ask Maz about the kyber crystals. Maybe she will know how to fix it. I mean you can't be a jedi without a lightsaber." Finn smiled.

"You're going to try to fix the crystal? Are you insane, do you know how unstable it is now?" Kylo said more angry than concerned.

" I'm not a Jedi, Finn. I barely know about to use the force I-" Finn cutting her off.

" I saw you and how you saved us from Kylo Ren!" he said excited. She looked at Ben waiting for him to say some rude comment, but instead he stayed quiet.

She gave her attention back to Finn " I know it seemed amazing but there is so much more than lifting rocks, it's about the force. I still have a lot to learn about it, and now that Luke is gone it's going to be harder to get answers. However to what you mentioned earlier if we do find Maz she might have some insight for me." Finn nodded. " Give me a moment to get ready, I'll come get you when it's time to leave." she smiled at him.

" Okay I'll just be outside with Chewie." Finn turned and walked out of the Falcon. She was alone with him again, the force still connecting them.

" You can't fix that kyber crystal, it's damaged, and very unstable. If you attempted to ignite the saber it would most likely explode." Kylo explained. Rey stood getting closer to him. He watched her closing in on him, not able to read her expression. She met his eyes, standing only inches away.

"That would be very beneficial for you… wouldn't it?" She questioned spitefully. Now he was surprised, he hadn't meant it in that way. Kylo stayed focus on her intense stare and he softened his eyes.

" No… it wouldn't Rey." Her eyes widened taking a few steps back. Then shutting her eyes tightly she felt the connection fade.


End file.
